Un regalo con descuento
by Fridda
Summary: Grunt descubre la existencia de San Valentín, así que parte en busca de un regalo apropiado para su maestro de batalla con la ayuda de una compañera... especial.


**_Exoneración: todos los personajes pertenecen a bioware y su fabuloso mundo Mass effect. La locura corre por cuenta de la casa._**

* * *

 ** _Un regalo con descuento_**

Notó como las escaleras retumbaban, levantó la vista y vio a Grunt que bajaba para verla.

—¡Jack! —ella podía jurar que ante el grito del krogan las paredes habían vibrado —Necesito tu ayuda. Joker me ha dicho que entre los humanos hay una fiesta muy famosa que se celebra mañana, en la que es costumbre que los machos regalen algo a las hembras llamada San Palurdín.

Jack ahogó una risa.

—¿Y por qué no le pides ayuda a otra a la que no le parezca que esa festividad es una memez?

—Las únicas humanas que hay a bordo, a parte de ti, son Kelly Chambers, Kasumi y Miranda. Las tres están reunidas tomando un cocktail y pintándose las uñas. Lo que yo necesito es una mujer con alma de guerrera, no una delicada flor de Thessia, que me ayude a escoger un regalo apropiado para mi maestro de batalla.

—Así que aprovechando que estamos atracados en la Ciudadela, supongo que querrás que bajemos de compras. ¿Y qué saco yo de todo esto?

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Te habrás ahorrado una paliza! —gritó mientras chocaba su puño derecho contra su mano izquierda. Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le golpeó la espalda al mismo tiempo que chillaba, —¡Vamos! No hay tiempo que perder.

Ella lo siguió, no por evitar una confrontación, después de todo era una psicópata, sino porque se sentía halagada de que Grunt la hubiese escogido a ella entre todas las mujeres de la nave, aunque no pensaba reconocerlo.

Entraron a la primera tienda, en el distrito de Zakera, Grunt iba delante. Entonces una voz rompió el silencio:

—Soy la comandante Shepard...

—¡Jack, pyjak! Se suponía que era un secreto —vio como el krogan corría hacia ella para cargar al mismo tiempo que le gritaba, por suerte tuvo los suficientes reflejos como para levantar un escudo biótico contra el que Grunt chocó y cayó al suelo.

—¡Es una grabación maldito descerebrado!

Una asari llegó corriendo ante el estruendo que habían provocado, Grunt sentado en el suelo reía escandalosamente.

—¿Qué están haciendo? Tengo que pedirles que se vayan de aquí inmediatamente si no quieren que llame a seguridad. Esta es una tienda de cierto nivel, por si no lo saben, la comandante Shepard es una de nuestros mejores clientes.

Una hora más tarde, seguían en busca del regalo perfecto.

—Oye Jack, ¿por qué en las cinco tiendas que hemos visitado, Shepard ha dejado el mismo mensaje diciendo que es su tienda favorita de toda la Ciudadela?

—Por lo que he averiguado, la muy perraca dejó el mismo anuncio en cada tienda que entraba para obtener un descuento.

—Ja, ja. ¡Qué inteligente! Cuando encontremos un regalo digno de ella nos ofreceremos a grabar uno de esos mensajes en la tienda para que nos hagan un descuento —Jack lo miró con estupor. Entonces el krogan la rodeó por los hombros —. Hola somos Jack y Grunt, y ésta es nuestra tienda favorita de toda la Ciudadela.

—Anda, vamos a la tienda de ese salariano. Tienen omniherramientas, quizás haya alguna mejor que la que usa la comandante.

La biótica, al entrar, se paró al lado de una omiherramienta que tenía a su lado una foto de Shepard con los pulgares hacía arriba y una sonrisa muy falsa. Se acercó más todavía y se dio cuenta de que era un fotomontaje. Tomó en sus manos la omniherramienta que se suponía que la comandante recomendaba.

—¡Eh, usted! Señor —Jack levantó la cabeza —Sí, usted, el calvo tatuado —ella se giró echando fuego por los ojos. Se le escapó un joder —. ¡Oh! lo siento —continuó hablando el dependiente salariano —, no me había dado cuenta de que es usted una hembra entre los de su especie.

—¡Jack, Jack! Ja, ja, ja —Grunt se interpuso entre ella y el salariano —. Lo has encontrado. El último modelo de la corporación Sirta —el krogan, entusiasmado cual niño pequeño, se volvió hacia el mercader —nos llevamos ésta. Queremos que nos haga un descuento.

—Lo siento pero no puedo hacer descuentos —calló cuando el krogan batió con fuerza sus puños contra la mesa.

—He dicho que queremos un descuento. Le dejaremos como compensación una grabación en la que diremos que esta es nuestra tienda favorita de la Ciudadela.

—Pero si ni siquiera sé quiénes son ustedes.

—Ella es Jack y yo soy Grunt.

—Yo que usted le haría caso, le gusta merendar hígado de salariano —intervino Jack sonriéndose. El dependiente pasó un dedo entre el cuello de su chaqueta —. Y póngale un lacito rojo que es para un regalo.

—Je, je, je, bien pensado Jack —Grunt le dio un codazo —. Y póngale también una tarjeta bonita que ponga feliz día de San Palurdín.


End file.
